


Funny How That Happens

by anotherjadedwriter



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, redrom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:06:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherjadedwriter/pseuds/anotherjadedwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can't say you mind. After all, your book can wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Funny How That Happens

It starts with a hand at the nape of your neck, warmer than your skin and rubbing little circles with one thumb against your skin, making your concentration on the book in your hands slip. Then the owner of that hand is pulling you closer to himself, his fingers slipping into your hair and scratching at the base of one horn gently. You don’t even have to pause when he kisses you before you’re returning the favor.

It’s mostly just his lips on yours, languid and slow, the inane television show he’d put on earlier forgotten while you press your lips to his. He drags his tongue over your bottom lip, and you open your mouth a fraction to let him in.

He presses his tongue in and you purr softly into his mouth. He smiles against your lips, his teeth scratching at you a bit. You don’t really mind, though, and he flicks his tongue against each of your teeth with a purr of his own. It’s nice. Eventually, you loop your arms around his neck and move into his lap, still kissing him as slowly as ever.

You pull away to breath, still leaned close enough that your lips brush when you speak. “You’re missin that show, Sol.”

"And you’re not reading that book." He snorts, grinning and licking his lips. His eyes rake down to your lips and focus there, and you would laugh if you weren’t feeling the same way.

As it is, though, you just cup his jaw with your thumb under his chin and kiss him again, quickly. “Mm, funny how that happens, isn’t it?”

"Yeah, really weird. We should study it more." He mumbles, chasing your lips with his own and catching them for much longer than you had before. When he pulls away to speak, his voice is a low rumble in your ear. "What do you say?"

You nod with a soft laugh and kiss him again, tugging his bottom lip between your teeth and nearly mewling at the groan he makes. You tangle your hands in his hair and he slides his hands up and down your sides, leading you to sit in his lap. Your fingers wander lazily over his features. You and he have all the time in the world, anyway.

You trace his jaw, then his cheekbones, and he pulls away to speak against your fin, his voice just a little, tiny bit breathy.

"What are you doing, fishbait?" He murmurs, pulling your scarf open, then off.

You grin and trace his lips, purring your response. “Touching you. Memorizing. Both.” You shrug a little and trail your fingertips back into his hair, right as he leans in for another kiss.

You keep that up for a while, murmuring and pressing yourselves together, snug and comfortable and warm. When he pulls back, you can still feel his breath on your lips and neck and it makes you shiver. His fingers slip under the hem of your shirt at some point, while yours wrap around his horns. He sucks on your tongue a little, tracing your spine with his claws.

You arch into his touches and groan, then roll your hips into his and pull back from his mouth. “So this is what you were after, huh?”

He chuckles and flips you onto your back. “Yeah, maybe.” He grinds his hips against your ass and you whine, dragging him back down to kiss you again.

He bypasses your lips and nips at your throat, pushing your shirt up and toying with your grubscars, pinching them just slightly and drawing stilted gasps and whines from your lips. You arch your back until your head is resting on the cushion behind you, and he takes that chance to start sucking at your chest, biting you here and there while his hands push your shirt over your head. You struggle for a moment or two with your arms and he laughs, doesn’t help, the asshole.

When you finally get your arms out of your sweater, he’s got his shirt off and he lifts your hips to yank your jeans off, propping your thighs on his shoulders and holding you up like that while you grumble a bit.

"Can’t make it easy for me, can y-oohh~!"

His tongue snakes over the outer edges of your nook again and you moan aloud, gripping his hands where they’re holding you up. His teeth scrape a little, just a little, at your flesh and you feel like you’re going to fall apart with how he’s lapping at your nook’s walls. His claws are digging into your thighs a bit, and you can hear the sofa tearing from your horns digging into it, but you couldn’t make yourself care if you wanted to when he  _purrs_  and fuck fuck  _fuck_ you’re gone, spilling violet over yourself and him with a strangled moan, shaking hard.

He licks your abdomen as he sets you down, still purring. “That was fast, ED. You sound so cute when you come.”

You whine a little, pushing at his face when he looms over you, still dripping violet material.

"Shut the fuck up, Sol, god." You sit up, earning a slight headrush that you ignore by sucking at his jugular. "You gonna finish what you started?"

He grins and pushes you down, wiping his face on his discarded shirt and climbing over you again. You pull him into a kiss and mewl at your taste on his lips, tangling your hands in his hair. He grinds his infuriatingly clothed bulge into your nook and you groan, letting your claws dig into his scalp a bit.

He bites your lip and grinds against you again, purring. He’s teasing you, you realize, and doing it well. You drag your claws down his back and he bucks his hips hard, hissing. At least you aren’t the only one affected by his actions.

You and he bite at each other’s lips for a few moments while he fights his pants off his hips. Once his bulges are free, he pulls his mouth back from yours and positioning one at the opening of your nook. You pull his hips against your ass and shove him into you, moaning and throwing your head. He groans, leaning his face into your throat and biting his lip. You stay like that for a few moments, then he rolls his hips and it devolves into him holding your hips and slamming into you while you tear the cushion under your body to shreds and moan like an animal.

His other bulge wraps around yours and you scream, arching up and grabbing his shoulders to anchor yourself as you come again. He moans and rolls his hips slowly as your nook flutters around him, and a few moments later you’re flooded with searing hot yellow material. It’s almost enough to send you over the edge a third time when your seedflap absorbs it, but mostly it just makes your shoulders and hips loose.

He purrs and laps at your throat, your shoulders, your jaw, stroking your hair and holding you to him. Your own purr starts without any real thought behind it, just rumbling in your throat and chest next to his. You feel tired and drained and full all at once, so you just drape your arms over him and sleep. He doesn’t even pretend to mind, which is something.

**Author's Note:**

> Eridan is a bottom lol txt it  
> if you liked this, consider supporting me here: https://ko-fi.com/A781PZJ


End file.
